<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Uzumaki by SilverSniper755</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890553">To Be Uzumaki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSniper755/pseuds/SilverSniper755'>SilverSniper755</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Fluff, Multi, Other, Smart Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSniper755/pseuds/SilverSniper755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Uzumaki clan was wiped from the elemental nations. But now a lone Uzumaki seeks to bring the clan back to its former strength and glory. Follow Uzumaki Naruto in his path among the dangerous world as he journeys to restore his clan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karin/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be Uzumaki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I threw this together on my phone and hope that everyone enjoys what I've got.  I have plans and almost fleshed out story arcs that will work.</p>
<p>Disclaimer - I dont own naruto or any affiliated trademarks. But the ideas... now if only i could make money off it but i cant so oh well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To think that it all came down to this, my dear Naruto in my arms staring up into me as I hold my precious wife to me, and the sealing matrix activating in front of my trembling fingers. The intricate lines faintly thrumming with power before fading into his belly. “Kushina… I love you.” Her eyes leave Naruto’s to look up into mine with the last dregs of strength she still has, “I love you too Minato”.<br/>
I follow the path of her tear as it leaves her eye, right up until it freezes halfway down her precious face, and I wrench my gaze from her to look up and into the hooded figure's gaze. “I was never supposed to be the chosen one was I?” Finding again the visage of my son and wife I can’t help but hope for the best.<br/>
“No” The stoic response doesn’t surprise me. Hopefully I can still pave a path for my son. “Would you care to satisfy a dead man's last wish?” A slight inclination of the figure's head is all the response I need before continuing.<br/>
“Can you watch over Naruto. From this moment onward and into the last of his life can you swear to me that he’ll fulfill his role and live a long life.”<br/>
I can feel the pain in my chest as i choke back tears knowing that I’ll never get to see him again, knowing that he’ll grow up without the memory of myself or Kushina’s loving embrace, knowing that I’ll never hear the wondrous chiming of my sons laughter as he plays in the yard, to never know the unconditional love of my only son as he embraces me. The darkness envelops me in its absolute grip and all I can feel is the disappointment of knowing that I won’t be able to watch my son grow into the man I could only hope he becomes. I let a tear fall as I accept that I’ll never have the family that I wanted.<br/>
"Don't worry we'll take good care of our champion"<br/>
6 years later...</p>
<p>Hunger</p>
<p>Pain</p>
<p>Despair</p>
<p>… but why would I let stupid things like that keep me from smiling. To feel my only embrace warm me when not a sidelong look would otherwise comfort me. My happiness is all I got and I refuse to cry. I won’t cry even though I see other children hugging their mother’s skirts. Their carefree smiles as they run around screaming tag, and I think back to myself how could I be cold and sad when just seeing someone else smile brings an infectious smile to my own face. My cheeks rise up as I show my sparkling whites to the world, dirt crumbling and falling off of my face as I shake the nasty thoughts out of my head.<br/>
Welp, time to go and do something about my food. With that I’m traversing the milling crowds of Konoha as I edge to the outskirts of the village, skirting around people all around as I cut through the streets between alleys. And before I know it I’m in a forest quietly awaiting any sign of something to catch. The slight spring breeze keeps me cool in the cover of foliage that I rest in. The fresh smell of the forest around me soothes me as if I’m returning home after a day of play to my caring family.<br/>
A sharp noise brings me out of my daydream as I dart after the small animal. A rabbit by the looks of it, mmmm rabbit. Now I just need to get close...</p>
<p>SNAP</p>
<p>Like lightning before my eyes the rabbit is darting down the path. Twisting and turning. Come on I'm almost there. Darn I almost had it.</p>
<p>GRRRR</p>
<p> Why can't I just hurry and get the rabbit so I don't have to wait too long to cook it. The  air whipping about my unruly hair as I duck under a low hanging branch. I’m almost upon the rabbit… just a little bit mo-</p>
<p>Wham</p>
<p>Darkness</p>
<p>           Wait…</p>
<p>           Where am I</p>
<p>           A vast empty expanse greets me. Barren like the desert but not, cold like winter but not, It's just empty. Everything blank and without texture or color, except for a lone dot upon the horizon.<br/>
I figure why not go to the only thing in here… wherever here is. As I get closer though it quickly becomes clear that the dot was a structure, and it is much bigger than I thought.<br/>
The first thing I find is a cage with an all consuming darkness obscuring the contents, but it wasn't stagnant either, swirling about and reforming countless times over and over seemingly without purpose. It takes the shape of people, animals, obscure masses of no shape, or even just spinning about it doesn't lay still an ever changing and adapting power.<br/>
Getting closer I can almost feel it, like it's trying to communicate with me, but not with words. Instead I can sense its thoughts. It wants to be free. To roam about and do as it pleases accomplishing a goal that escapes me. I touch the bars surrounding the mass and feel it reach out to lick my fingers. It feels smooth and cold, like the metal of an untouched kunai; and yet, its texture is more akin to water than an unyielding steel. I can feel it pulsing in my hand as I open my palm.</p>
<p>Ahhhhhhhh… </p>
<p>            It strikes into my hand and through my being, like white hot fire I can feel it bending and adapting to my form as pain ignites through every nerve ending.<br/>
And then it's over as quickly as it started leaving me with a sense of being filled almost like a full body flex where my skin is pulled taut at every contour. Lurking just beneath filling me with a sense of… </p>
<p>growth?</p>
<p>……….</p>
<p>            I slowly awaken to a biting cold around me and sand crunching under my clenching hands. Water licking at my feet as I raise myself onto my hands and knees. What was that - That dream was weird.<br/>
Slowly standing I start gathering about my surroundings. Ahead I notice a thick but underwhelming brush ahead of me almost obscuring a path. There's a thick fog around the entire area for as far as I can see. There's a shattered remains pf a dock further down the beach, but i only have eyes for the path beneath the brush.<br/>
Walking feels lighter than usual. Adding a bounce to my step is too easy feeling like I'm walking on air. Testing myself running back and forth, bouncing down the beaten almost unrecognizable path with wonderment. I can feel underlying power with every movement like I'm ready to burst at a moments notice.<br/>
I let a giggle escape me as I feel the wind whipping my crimson hair about. The world passing by as nothing more than a blur. I quickly find myself stopping at a gate. The doors looked like they had been blown in by an unimaginable force. Cracks spider webbing in the wood of the great dark wood, it looked like it had seen much better days. The archway above the broken doors were covered in moss obscuring the beautiful midnight blue stone beneath. Awed I touch the stone. Only for a pinprick of chakra to be drawn from me and into the arc. A flash of light is all that greets me before I'm somewhere else.<br/>
The island is still the same but now the fog was gone and the stone shone brilliantly in a city of redheads just like me. I can see people milling about in a great market, children bounding about with their friends screaming and giggling, parents conversing to the side as they wait for one vendor or another. It looked like a happier Konoha of people just like me.<br/>
I try to move out of the way of some kids but they pass right through me. Did I die or something… wait. Am I a-a-a gh-ghost. Brrrr, happy thoughts Naruto, you can handle this. Deep breath in inhale deep breath out exhale. Ok time to get to the bottom of-</p>
<p>Boom</p>
<p>            I'm startled out of my thoughts by the ground shaking and citizens around me screaming. A figure appears out of a maelstrom of water on a nearby roof and quickly addresses the citizens before leading them in a mob away further into the city. What's going on? Another quake rattles the earth as the doors are blown in by a pair of earthen dragons storming through.<br/>
Behind the doors is a force unlike any I've ever seen. Troops dot the trees like oversized monkeys and many more march through the path as far as the eye can see. Ninja dart through the gates to engage the ninja of this village. It's a war scene. Blood spilling about marring the blue cobblestone of the streets. Kunai and shuriken fly about as armored individuals fight in a flurry. Taijutsu katas meeting malleable flesh, Jutsu tearing into bone, and nins dropping like flies. It's horrible as they pass through me and into each other.<br/>
Closing my eyes I can distantly hear the fighting fading away. Opening my eyes I'm now in a blank office. Just chairs and a desk in the middle of a blank space. Looking behind the desk I see a mature man with gray dotting his crimson mane of hair. His armor is a refined shining example of the same material the arch is made of. Meeting his eyes I see a violet that matches my own.<br/>
"Finally, a child of royal blood returns to claim their heritage. It's been a couple decades since someone of your blood purity stepped into the walls."<br/>
"What do you mean. Who are you and what are you saying about me. Do - do I have family?"<br/>
A booming laugh escapes his throat as he stands to approach me. Bounding over his desk like an overgrown child he wraps me in the biggest hug I've ever had. A tear leaks out of his eye.<br/>
"Yes. You have a family. It's nice to meet my grandson after all this time."<br/>
……</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So tell me what y'all think. Give me criticism anywhere I promise my pride won't take it out of context. Also feed my plot bunny I'm open to any suggestion and might be able to make it work if I see a way to implement it.<br/>- SilverSniper755</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>